United States Navy/Modern Warfare
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Navy first makes their appearance in the cutscene of Charlie Don't Surf where an unknown US Fleet of Tarawa Wasp Class Amphibious Assault Ships and Aircraft Carriers launch off the multiple UH-60 Blackhawks with the Marines to search for Khaled Al-Asad. In the mission "Shock and Awe", as the US Marines fiercely assault the capital city, operators from SEAL Team Six are mentioned to have located a nuclear device in the presidential palace. Along with NEST team members, they attempt to disarm the bomb, but despite their efforts the nuke detonates, killing approximately 30,000 people. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The United States Navy 6th Fleet and US Navy Seals are first seen leading a counterstrike and tasked with the assault on The Vikhorevka 36th Oil Platform in Russia AKA The Gulag. A Joint Task Force of TF-141 and SEAL Operators head to rigs via SDV transport. Once on the rig, they cautiously work their way up taking down hostiles and rescuing hostages along the way until they reach Deck Two. Setting up explosives and then triggering them sparks up a gunfight that they have to deal with the rest of the way up. While doing this, a separate team of seals takes care of the hostages taking them back to the ships safely. Fighting deck to deck even taking on an enemy helicopter they make it to the top where a smoked out ambush awaits them. As so, they push through to the remaining targets and give the go for The Marines to come in and take care of any leftover hostiles and SAM Sites. They then make their appearance in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday, providing both Ship Artillery Barrages and Danger Close Bombardments on random locations with two of those being directly near and around the task force which was possibly provided by battleships even though none were seen, F-15 Eagles provided constant SEAD missions (Suppression Of Enemy Air Defenses) in front of the friendlies to keep them from getting shot down despite the fact that the jets themselves were striking too close to the friendly birds, and AH-6 Little Birds were their transport to the gulag while at the same time provided gun runs on sandbagged and bunkered areas for the TF-141 and Navy SEALs task force, which was all under the control of General Shepherd, which is, however, the navy seemed to follow his orders with less urgency and if not that carelessness than the Rangers in Washington DC did. In the end, though, the navy completely destroys the gulag with bombardment fire. During the Battle of Washington, DC, Navy SEALs fast-rope from UH-60 Blackhawks onto the top of The Department Of Commerce to help retake it. The Rangers assaulting the building eventually link up the with SEALs on the roof to evacuate from the city. However, during the evacuation, the little bird carrying the SEALs is shot down. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The US Navy is first seen in the level "Hunter Killer" in New York Harbor where they fight against the Russian Navy Fleet while near The Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel, a Joint TaskForce of US Navy SEALs and Army Delta Force Team Callsign Metal Zero-One infiltrates a Russian Oscar II-class SSGN carrying a huge enough loadout to decimate the entire Eastern Seaboard. Once aboard, the seals provide an outside security parameter while 0-1 is tasked with entering codes and turning a key that will launch the submarine's cruise missiles against the Russian fleet. They are then seen again in the beginning of Goalpost where LCACs transport The Marines M1A2 Abrams onto the beach. For a brief second in the Bag and Drag, Sandman and Team 0-1 are obviously a San-Antonio Class Amphibious Transport Dock. All Known Units, Ships and Aircraft ''Commanding Elements-'' *Overlord (Referred to as CentCom by them) *General Shepherd (KIA/Temporarily) *Joint Special Operations Command *Command *SEAL Leader *Punisher 'Supporting Members-' *Peasant *Robot *Zach *SEAL Leader *Gator One *Gator Two *Jester One One *Pvt. Ryan (Ghosts) 'All known aircraft-' F/A-18E Superhornets-''' *Gator One *Gator Two 'F-15 Eagles-' *Phoenix 1-1(2 unnamed F-15s) *Jester One-One(2 unnamed F-15s) 'All Known Units-' '(NAVSPECWARCOM-JSOC)-' 'Special Missions Units-' 'SEAL Team Six-' *Unnammed members 'Navy Seals-' *Robot *Peasant *Zach *Randomly generated Seals '''Special Warfare Combatant Craft Crewmen (SWCC)- *Mako 3-1 USS Liberator Marine Carrier Strike Group-''' *Randomly generated Marines *Pvt. Belanger *Sgt. Rousseau 'US 6th Fleet-' *Unknown names 'Carolina Destroyer Squadron(DESRON)-' *USS Carolina *3 Unknown ships (three because a navy destroyer squadron usually consists of three destroyers) 'Oregon Destroyer Squadron (DESRON)-' *USS Oregon *Three Unknown ships 'All Known Ships-' 'Gerald R. Ford Class-' *USS Liberator '''(CVN-81) Nimitz Class Aircraft Carriers-''' *USS Nimitz 'Tawara Wasp Class Amphibious Assault Ships-' *Unknown names 'San-Antonio Class Amphibious Transport Dock-' *Unknown name 'Arleigh Burke Guided Missile Class Destroyers-' *Unknown names *USS Carolina *USS Oregon 'Landing Craft Air Cushions (LCACs)-' *Saunder 3-1 *Saunder 3-2 *Saunder 3-3 'Los Angeles-class Submarines-' *USS Chicago *USS Dallas 'Sea Wolf Class Submarines-' *Neptune 1-1 *SSN-38 *SSN-44 '''Arms and Equipment Weapons * Gallery Boat chase and destroyed carrier Hunter Killer MW3.png|The USS Nimitz sinking in New York Harbor Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer MW3.png|Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer in New York Harbor LCAC MW3.jpg|Navy LCACs preparing to drop off The Marine Rhino Tank Teams in Goalpost